


Medusa

by midmorning_bomb



Series: Soft Peter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Rabbits, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midmorning_bomb/pseuds/midmorning_bomb
Summary: Peter is not a fan of self-reflection. But right now he can’t help but think back to how he ended up in his current circumstance, with a demonic brown Belgian hare rabbit chewing a hole through his favourite black wool sweater.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soft Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836985
Comments: 27
Kudos: 463





	Medusa

Peter is not a fan of self-reflection. But right now he can’t help but think back to how he ended up in his current circumstance, with a demonic brown Belgian hare rabbit chewing a hole through his favourite black wool sweater.

_A few months prior, enter demonic rabbit._

Stiles has been living in the little bungalow he bought (to finally not be a grown ass adult living with his dad) for six months. He has a remote job on a devtools team, which means he’s working from home. It hits him one day that while this setup might be great for his sweatpant collection, he’s also getting really weird. Weirder. Like, he caught himself talking to the coffee machine. He needs some kind of regular contact, and what better contact than an adorable, fluffy puppy.

He brings it up to Scott at the next pack night, and immediately gets shit from almost every person in the room.

“Please, Stilinski. Save yourself some time and just get eight lonely cats now.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at Jackson, ready to retort when Scott turns to show him what he’d been searching for on his phone. “Dude, does it have to be a puppy? We got this rabbit in, Medusa. She’s really sweet, just a little bite-y. But I think that’s mostly because she’s blind and not used to people yet. She’s a good rabbit!” Stiles is skeptical, until he sees blind, bite-y Medusa’s photo and falls completely in love. Her eyes are clouded, and her milk chocolate fur has been shaved in a couple patches, but she’s still managing to glare haughtily at the camera, like tiny, affronted royalty.

Medusa settles gleefully into Stiles’ home. She rolls around in the herb garden and sleeps lazily in the sun, while Stiles works away on his laptop on the back porch. She’s his precious lagomorph lady, he tells her every day. He showers her with treats and toys and the most expensive, all-natural comfyfluff bedding. She’s a great companion, and full of affection for Stiles, and Noah, when he visits. She loves to curl up on Noah’s lap, and he always has a handful of dried carrot chunks ready for what he has accepted is the closest thing he’s going to get to a grandchild. He notes proudly that she definitely has the Stilinski good looks.

Half the pack is convinced Medusa is something _other_ , but Stiles doesn’t get what their problem is. Medusa spends most of her time with her front paws over Stiles’ shoulder, blind eyes constantly scanning the room and licking his neck every now and then. She’s sweet as pie, and he doesn’t understand why the pack keeps flinching and averting their eyes around her.

What Stiles and Noah don’t seem to realize, despite their typically keen senses of observation, is that Stiles’ little bunny princess _hates_ everyone else. **_Hates_** _them_.

“How can Stilinski not know his monster rabbit isn’t normal. It growled at me! It hisses! I know hissing!” Jackson is half-convinced Stiles is just messing with them at this point, because he swears those murky eyes have flashed at him more than once.

“That thing took a chunk out of me! If I were still human, I’d be permanently scarred.” Erica is still holding a grudge after the Backyard Herb Garden Incident from a few weeks back.

Scott frowns at the group on the sofas in Derek’s living room, “Come on, you guys. She’s a good rabbit, I told you she’d take a while to warm up to people.”

“Scott. The thing has a _forked tongue_.” Lydia has just barely managed to stay on the demon rabbit’s good side, successfully bribing it once with a small piece of dried pineapple.

Peter watches the group from the staircase, rolling his eyes. He isn’t fond of the hare either, although it’s definitely not because the thing regularly gets to lick Stiles’ neck. Being jealous of a pet would be pathetic.

Stiles comes in last, cooing to the furball pressed against his chest. He looks up as he goes to toe off a shoe, and sees that everyone is staring.

“…Uh, everything alright wolf children? And Lydia?”

“It’s fine Stilinski, just talking about the Satanic origins of your hellspawn with bunny ears.” Lydia smacks Jackson’s arm, but she’s smiling, while Erica barks out a laugh. Stiles looks around the room, everyone laughing or smirking but Scott, and Peter sees a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

He stops with the shoe, turns around, and leaves, Scott jumping up to trail after him.

A few minutes later, Derek comes in with takeout. “Where’s Stiles and Medusa?”

Derek frowns when the betas let him know Stiles, Scott, and Medusa are taking a pass. He feels a kinship with the brown hare.

A week after the Movie Night Incident, Stiles is barely speaking to the pack. Sending terse replies to texts, and vague excuses to invites out. Peter has received three one-word text replies after several days of sending _very charming_ communications. It all comes to a head one night when Derek comes home smelling like Stiles and Peter flashes his eyes and starts a low, rumbling growl.

“Don’t flash your pissy eyes at me, Peter. You’re the one who insulted his ‘furbaby.’” Derek grimaces as he says it, but Stiles had literally set up the spare room as a giant rabbit paradise, so it’s not far off reality. Derek was over for dinner earlier and Stiles gave him the tour. Medusa let Derek pet her _twice_ though, so it was all worth it.

“If you really want to get back on his good side, offer to take care of Medusa next weekend. He’s going to some developer conference and Noah and I will be out of town for the precinct’s quarterly teambuilding.” Derek looks glum suggesting it, he was honestly looking forward to a few days petsitting his favourite kind of company: Silent.

_Back to the present:_

Which brings Peter back to now. Where a murderous cottontail is making eye contact with him while it poops pellets onto the lawn. He sighs and opens the back door, “After you, your majesty.”

Medusa huffs and starts to lope forward, before stopping suddenly. She unhinges her jaw to reveal three rows of razor sharp teeth, and unfurls her tongue to snatch a cricket jumping out of the grass. She twitches her nose, chews, swallows, and then continues through the door. Peter stands frozen, gaping. “What. The. Hell.”

He eventually follows her back into the house, hairs standing on the back of his neck and feeling like prey. He finds her on the sofa, grooming her face with her paws. Peter may be low level terrified, but he’s also an opportunist, so he snaps a picture and sends it to Stiles.

He receives the first proper text reply this week, an effusive affirmation of how utterly adorable Stiles’ little princess floppy toes is. Peter feels more sane and settled than he has in a long time, but he can’t help but question himself when the reply does nothing to dampen his attraction to the beautiful, and apparently rabbit-obsessed, brown-eyed man.

Peter prepares the mix of bell peppers and endive Medusa gets with her hay for an evening meal, then sets the bowl down for her. Despite being blind, her cloudy eyes bore into his.

“Eat, beast.”

She continues to stare, eyes narrowed. Her head jerks to the pile of bell peppers on the counter and then down to her bowl.

“No. Stiles gave strict instructions on how many vegetables you get with each meal.”

She tilts her head to the side and keeps staring.

“ _No._ I am the apex predator here.”

Five minutes later, Medusa is enjoying her dinner with twice the regular serving of peppers.

One of the perks of pet- and housesitting for Stiles is sleeping in Stiles’ bed. It smells like Stiles and sex and after Peter has put Medusa in her room and shut the door, he retreats to the bedroom and locks the door there. He’s just settled under the covers in nothing but a pair of comfortable sleep pants, hand sliding down his stomach, lingering on his hip bone, when he hears a faint rustling.

Peter absolutely does not scream when he opens his eyes to find Medusa’s little rabbit face an inch from his own. He might never admit it out loud, but he’s conceding utter defeat to this miserable furball. He takes his hand out of his pants and flops back on the bed, while Medusa stretches on the pillow beside him, falling asleep as she kicks him in the shoulder.

Two days later, Stiles comes home. A series of calculated snaps of Medusa seem to have warmed him back up to Peter, the icing on the cake is when Stiles walks through the door, Medusa is curled up beside Peter on the sofa, one paw adorably on his thigh.

Stiles lets out a completely manly squeak, and proceeds to take a least twelve photos, not noticing the little coal-black claws sunk into Peter’s jeans.

“So I’m beat from the flight, but would you like to stay for dinner, order in? On me. I really appreciate you taking care of Medusa.”

“I’d love to, sweetheart.” The three days of persistent terror are worth it for the blush that rises up on pale cheeks.

Stiles blows off another week of movie nights to enjoy his and Peter’s ‘honeywolf phase’. Peter would protest that utterance leaving anyone’s mouth, ever, but it turns out the honeywolf phase involves a lot of _Stiles’ mouth_ on _Peter’s dick_ , so he’s leaving well enough alone. When they finally join the rest of the pack one night at Derek’s, Stiles is cradling Medusa in one hand, while Peter holds the other.

“I’m glad you’re back, man. You, too, lil’ bunbun!” Scott smiles wide at Stiles and gives Medusa one of the cucumber slices from the veggie tray on the coffee table. Derek sets a photo of her chewing on it as his lock screen background. Isaac shrugs and hands the thing a carrot stick, it is a _little_ cute and Peter has been much less lurky around the loft since he started dating Stiles.

Everyone settles on the sofas, Boyd and Erica together on an easy chair to the side, Peter with his arm around Stiles, a pleased Derek beside them with Medusa half in his lap. The movie starts and Jackson looks over and smirks, about to let loose some snark, when the blind rabbit’s eyes flash a deep, bloody red at him as she opens her gaping maw to show off rows of teeth.

“…Lydia! Lydia, look!” He harshly whispers at his girlfriend tucked into his side.

Lydia looks over to where he’s pointing frantically and sees Medusa blink sleepily, while Peter leans over to press a kiss into Stiles’ hairline.

“Okay, I guess that is kind of cute.”

“No, babe. There were _teeth_.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and turns back to the movie.

“Derek—”

“Jackson. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Medusa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so-WPp5HeQI).
> 
> If I ever write a follow-up, it will be about Derek adopting a spectral cat from the clinic Scott works at. "He's just a little skeletal, he's a good cat!"
> 
> Also hey, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sarahfairwrites) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sarahfairwrites/) now for art/writing, if you want to chat/follow.


End file.
